Fangs
by The Creative Thinker
Summary: There was a time in my days of existence where I use to be 'normal'. I use to have friends, a family, and a life that was pretty much ordinary. Of course everything changes—I was no exception. It was the night of a full moon when I died and my world was was forever turned upside down… permanently. My name is Hitsugaya, Toshiro, and this is my story. Full Summary Inside.


Hello fellow authors and readers. This is "The Creative Thinker" bringing you a wonderful source of reading entertainment from the deep corners of my imagination, so by all means, please enjoy. I found myself in a sadistically type of mood after watching the first 35 episodes of this exhilarating show call "Blood+". Since watching that show, I wanted to write a story about vampires, with lots and lots of blood. More importantly, I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. I end up dreaming about it! So here it is, my first attempt at a vampire fic, and not only that, but my first attempt in writing in first person. I really would like your feedback on it, so please give plenty of reviews because this story is only an idea, and the possibility I may not continue it is quite high. Let me hear your voices because the faith of this story is pretty much yours.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the anime series Bleach or Blood+. Also the inspiration came from the anime series Blood+ so most of the credit goes to the creators.

Warnings: No pairings (until further notice), CONSTANT CHANGES TO CHAPTERS, and other things shall be name if necessary. This story has similarities with the anime series "Blood+" but I doubt they are spoilers, but you understand where I'm getting at if you seen the show.

Summary: There was a time in my days of existence where I use to be 'normal'. I use to have friends, a family, and a life that was pretty much ordinary. I never did see the world in black and white, nor was my view always straightforward, but never did I believe in the supernatural. Of course everything changes—I was no exception. It was the night of a full moon when I died and my world was forever turned upside down… permanently. My name is Hitsugaya, Toshiro, and this is my story.

* * *

FANGS

Prologue

There was a time in my days of existence where I use to believe that I was 'normal'. I use to have a family, very few friends, and a life that was pretty much ordinary…or at least for someone like me. I knew because of my looks, and my strange medical condition, that I was different from most people, but how different…I didn't know the answer back then. As far as physical appearances went, I never did fit into the normal category. I found the endearing term abnormal to fit me perfectly. At least it was better than what most people would've called me.

I always saw the world in different colors—never in black and white, or in gray. Yes, I believe in facts, and yes I believe in the things I see, but my outlook on life was never straightforward. My perspective on things changes when I consider the possibilities and seeing something in a different view helps me understand it better. How I see things, is how most people might see the world. The world is not a jigsaw puzzle of a hundred pieces. You can't put it together and expect to know the basics. No, it's much more complicated than that. The world was more of a thousand pieces scattered across the universe. If you found a few, only a scratch has been made on the foundation of what you call "the basics". Although my view is not straightforward, I never did I believe in the supernatural.

I believe in the spirits of the dead, and of the immortal. I believe in those who have died and have lost their way and continue to roam this earth for an eternity. I believe in the deity's many pray for. I believe in ghosts—not werewolves, or wizards, or even vampires. Those are creatures created from the imagination of humans. You read them in stories, or watch them from movies. They're not real—never have been, never will.

But of course everything and everyone changes. I was no exception. The life I use to live was a lie—an illusion. I was part of a world completely different from what I use to live in, hidden within the darkness, and away from the eyes of humans. It was a full moon the night that I died. I've come to know how different I was that day, and how a journey already begun to unfold in front of me. I just needed to accept it.

My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I am going to tell you my story. The story of how everything changed for me, from the very beginning….

* * *

When I write a story, I always found that the first two chapters are the hardest for me to write, and I know many of you can relate. It certainly can be stressing, but the results are rewarding. I would like to hear your voices and tell me what you thought of it so far.

Well, this was the little introduction. Did it catch your interest? Then don't worry, because more is on the way, and I ensure you, the chapters are longer.

Please Review


End file.
